


place your head on my beating heart

by wayfarer



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfarer/pseuds/wayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is the <i>worst</i> when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place your head on my beating heart

Connor is the _worst_ when he's sick.

He has mood swings, wanting Oliver with him one second and pushing him away the next. He refuses to take his medicine, growing progressively more miserable as time passes. He tries to sneak work files into bed when Oliver isn't looking, despite being so out of it he tried to blow his nose on one of the pieces of paper.

He's whiny and grumpy and completely unbearable and Oliver is so, so in love with him.

It hits him rather suddenly when he's trying to coax Connor into eating chicken noodle soup. Connor is glaring at him, looking like he's about five years old with his pink nose and messy hair. "Connor, please," Oliver says, a little desperately. "You need to eat something."

Connor, the absolute brat, turns his face away and Oliver wants to simultaneously throttle him and spend the rest of his life taking care of him.

It's an upsetting thought, considering they haven't actually had The Talk yet. Oliver isn't seeing anyone else and he knows since the insider trading case Connor isn't either, but Connor has such an _aversion_ to the word boyfriend. It's ridiculous, really, but Oliver is such a sucker for Connor that he doesn't want to push him into anything.

_Now is not the time_ , Oliver thinks and decides to pull out the big guns. "If you don't eat at least half of this soup and take medicine afterwards I'm not sleeping with you for at least a month."

Connor narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Oliver holds out the bowl of soup. "Who do you think has gone longer without sex, me or you?"

Connor glares in silence for a few more seconds before relenting. He draws the line at being fed though, so he takes the soup, scowling every time he takes a bite. He eats more than half before handing the bowl back to Oliver. Oliver hands him two pills, making sure he swallows them, before heading to the kitchen. He throws away the rest of the soup and puts the bowl in the sink.

When he goes back to his bedroom, Connor has buried himself under the covers, only the top of his head visible.

It's still somewhat early, but Oliver is exhausted from a full day of taking care of Connor, so he strips down to his boxers and t-shirt and slides into bed. Connor immediately descends upon him, snuggling into his side and resting his head on Oliver's chest.

"Sorry I'm so terrible," Connor mumbles.

Oliver pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head. It's not something Connor would usually allow, wary of affection when it isn't leading to or during sex, but Oliver's learned he can get away with it when Connor's sick. "You aren't _too_ terrible," Oliver says. He starts stroking his hand through Connor's hair, knowing it's the fastest way to get him to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, Connor sighs, "Best boyfriend ever."

It sounds like "best boyfriend eber" and Oliver is positive that he's going to wake up with snot on his chest tomorrow, but he can't bring himself to care when Connor twists his hand in the front of his t-shirt and starts softly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am on [tumblr](http://www.oliverhamptoned.tumblr.com)


End file.
